


Two Feet off the Ground

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Inspiration, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Leadership, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Season/Series 02, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Bumblebee had grown up, he had become a true leader, just like Optimus before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Feet off the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Optimus Prime/Bumblebee--when I grow up"

As soon as it happened, Bumblebee fell onto his knees, his servos plating themselves onto the ground. He was done, his chassis heavy and winded. As he tried to catch her breath, he realized that he couldn't come back from this.

He just couldn't.

He had to put all of his being into fighting, into leading his own team, but it wasn't enough. No matter how hard he tried, it would _never_ be enough. He wasn't a leader like Optimus was, and he never would.

Why did he think he was capable of this? What made him think he could lead a team of his own, fight Decepticons and catch them? Was it to prove himself as a warrior? That was possible, but he had already proved himself as such when he was in Prime's team.

Bumblebee was an Autobot through and through, especially when under Optimus' leadership. He still needed to become a warrior in his own right. He had to fight his own battles and to lead his team the best he could, even when those in his team left a lot to be desired at first.

He had his voice box ripped out; what had felt like a long while, he gained it back. It was because he fought back. He didn't want to lose again, not now or ever.

Optimus knew that Bumblebee had potential to be a great leader. It was instinctual that the Prime would lead once again. Once they had thought to be equals, Optimus was putting himself at risk; Bumblebee was at a crossroad when being a leader, when he knew that they both had no hope of winning if they kept fighting each other.

Bumblebee never asked Optimus to come and help lead. That was his choice. Just like fighting and catching Decepticons on Earth was his. Still, he had what it took.

Pushing himself off from the ground, he staggered to his pedes, and he started running. Bumblebee had grown up, he had become a true leader, just like Optimus before him. He still had much to learn about leadership. If he worked at it, maybe he would get there. Maybe he would get his two feet off the ground.


End file.
